1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glider toys and more particularly pertains to a new glider toy for entertainment purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of glider toys is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,384 describes an air foil flying device with multiple-stage lift areas. Another type of glider toys is U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,803 having a body member, a wing member having a length greater than a width of the body member, and a weight member secured to the body member forward of the wing member.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device has unique aerodynamic qualities for better performance.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by incorporating a crescent-shaped wing section and a dihedral raised tail assembly.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new glider toy that flies better than previous designs.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing that includes an upper plate section and a lower plate section. The upper plate section has a substantially circular shape. The lower plate section is generally crescent-shaped. A bulbous member is attached to the top side of the upper plate section. A nose piece is fixedly coupled to the housing and positioned adjacent to the front portion of the lower plate section. A tail member is attached to the top side of the upper plate section and is positioned adjacent to a rear edge of the upper plate section. A pair of fin members is attached to and extends away from opposing sides of the tail member. A pair of support members is attached to and extends away from the bottom side of the lower plate section. All of the aforementioned parts comprise a resilient closed cell material.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.